


Scars

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many scars Ayato would leave- but for Hinami, he would leave scars of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Ayato's blue eyes glazed around the messy bedroom, that was filled with both his clothes and the petite, brown haired girl that sat on top of his bed. She was wearing nothing, but her body was coiled around blankets. He sat across the room, smiling flirtatiously at the girl, that was attempting to be angry at him. Well, she was angry, but it not the way she was trying to put it. 

"Pissed?" Ayato questioned, as he lazily began walking around the room, with nothing but a pair of loose trousers.

"Very much." she replied.

"You can't blame me, Hinami." Ayato said, as he paused near the window, lifting the curtain slightly, watching as the rain poured down. The glass window was blurry, but he could still see her reflection. 

Hinami looked beautiful, with her brown hair sticking to her face and the blush in her face spreading, as she was slowly starting to let go of the blanket, revealing a good amount of collarbone- it made him want to go for another round.

"We haven't done it in a while, you know." Ayato said, closing the curtain and turning around to look at her, his eyes filled with hunger. 

"We did it yesterday night, and the night before." Hinami said, stretching her bare legs, dangling them. "Plus, we would pause during training and do it as well." After that, a coy smile appeared in her face, as he began taking a few steps towards her. 

"What's your point?" 

"We do it everyday." Hinami said, pulling down the blanket, to reveal her collarbone and neck, which was filled with hickies. "That gives you no right to do this!" Her smile had disappeared, and was replaced with a pouty frown, which in Ayato's eyes, looked extremely sexy. His restraint was slipping away, and Ayato just wanted to lunge into her, rip away the blanket, and have his way with her again. 

"Well," Ayato said, stretching the ending letter, staring at her with lustful eyes. "You can't deny that you had fun." Her pouty frown was replaced with a shy smile, as her hands began to pull down the covers down a bit more. He licked his lips hungrily, as he walked closer to her, one of his hands reaching out for her face, caressing it lovingly.

"Point taken," Hinami said, melting into his caresses. She grabbed onto his other hand, and lazily made his fingertips cares the massive hickies he had left the night before. "Just wondering how I'm going to hide these scars."

"You don't need to hide them." Ayato said, his hand shifting away from her collarbone and towards the blanket, ripping away the fabric down, causing her to squeal. "Let them know that you belong to me."

Hinami smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her face, their foreheads banged together. He could feel her trailing her mouth against his ear, licking and biting it. "They know that very well."

"Then let them know even more." Ayato said, grabbing both her hands and pinning them on top of her head, and pushing her into the soft mattress. His solid chest crashed against her breasts, as their lips opened and met with each other.

It was filled with emotion and passion- wet and filled with love, as their tongues battled violently, moistening one anothers. One moment he could be all around her mouth, and the next minute, she could be the one taking control.

Ayato pushed her against the mattress even harder, deepening the kiss, his tongue trailing around the roof of her mouth. He could barely breath, and was sure Hinami could barely do so as well. Neither of them wanted to stop though- Ayato would barely pulling away, but when he heard moan in pain, he immediately regretted.

But suddenly, Ayato pulled away, ripping his mouth away from her own, a thin string of saliva connecting them together. He stared at her, his vision almost fuzzy, but he could clearly see the beauty under him.

The moment he let her hands go, they were all over his face, caressing each part, not leaving a single place untouched. And he was melting not only into the caresses she would give him, but the words she was whispering- words of love and at some point, he heard her say 'my Ayato'. 

"Damn it, Hinami." Ayato panted, his lips crashing onto her neck, merciless biting into her soft skin, leaving more massive red marks. Hearing her cries made him want to stop, but the feeling of her hands combing through his hair and pressing him hard against her neck made him stop.

"Don't stop." It was a pained moan, and it made Ayato feel drunk with power, causing him to sink his sharp teeth into her delicate skin. He could feel blood trickling down her neck, and his moist tongue immediately licked away the red liquid, the irony taste driving him. He was close into pulling away, but Hinami forcefully tugged him towards her again, whispering again, "Please no...."

"What's this?" Ayato teased, his lips trailing around her neck and collarbone, leaving wet kisses and bites. "You want more scars, when just a while ago you were complaining."

"I wasn't complaining," Hinami gasped, hugging him tighter and wrapping her legs around his waist, "I swear, I didn't mean it that way." Her back arched and she let out a yell, as his lips claimed one of her nipples, his tongue moistening it with heat. He almost moaned, as he sucked onto the tip.

“I don’t mind them...." Her words pierced him from the inside continuously, and Ayato's left hand began massaging her other breast, molding it which ever way he pleased. "These scars...these are scars of love."

\------------------------------------------

Enjoy guys, even though it's crappy written and shit XD

tumblr: fattanionsama


End file.
